The Uzumaki Gambit
by TheRiversWoman
Summary: In the Pre-Konoha era, the leader of the Uzumaki clan decides it is best to play double agent. One daughter married to his ally and one daughter married to their enemy. Two sisters on a battlefield forced for the sake of their clan to defeat each other and assure the safety and survival of Uzushiogakure.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

The clan heiress stares out at the sunset, drinking miso soup, enjoying the last of her freedom. She cannot think about what sort of bleak future awaits her. The wife of an enemy, branded a traitor by marriage if all should go wrong, a competitor to her own sister. She closes her eyes and swallows hard. As much as she wants to run away, she knows her father has set his guards upon her. His best shinobi. There is no way she can outrun them or beat them in stealth and deception. She was no great runner in any sense of the word. Her skills were above average, but not that much so and at best the only ability that granted her worth was her talent to perform powerful fuinjutsu.

She supposes this pleases her husband to be. He gets a wealthy wife, her inheritance of Uzumaki Clan techniques and forbidden jutsu that she is to bring with her in scrolls and a woman of elite lineage. Descendent from the legendary sage himself if the myths about him are true. Finishing the last of her soup, she goes ahead and pours herself sake. Her father would not approve, but she finds that right now that she could use the cloudy effects of alcohol.

She says nothing to the presence that sits next to her. Her brother Arashi who will become the Clan Leader when her father dies. "You can't blame him for playing both those headstrong Shinobi at their own game." He comments dryly. She spares him a glance, unmoved at his attempt at humour. He drinks the sake straight from the bottle. Neither of them cares about propriety at the moment, but she is sure their conduct will be reported to their father by his spies.

"Do you really think so? I always thought Hashirama was genuine. Mito certainly seems to think so." Arashi snorts at that and lazily rests down on his elbows. "Our sweet sister has turned into a lovesick fool. Hashirama genuine? To his own idealistic philosophies perhaps, but to keeping promises and treaties in the ninja world? He's almost as slimy and backstabbing as that Uchiha bastard you are going to marry."

She manages to form a weak smile at her brother's disrespect to her betrothed. At least he understood what their father was getting them into. "Why do you think father wants me to marry him? What is going to happen when the Senju catch wind of this?" Her brother looks at her long and hard and gives a quiet sigh.

"I thought it should be obvious. Father is trying to play it shrewd. Play the game how they play it. He is covering his bases you could say. One daughter married to his ally, one daughter married to his ally's enemy. It puts Hashirama in a very perilous position. He cannot exactly declare war on the Uzumaki Clan for this when his wife is the Clan Leader's daughter. Mito wouldn't be under any obligation to be a quiet submissive wife if he chose to forsake all honour and do so anyway. Senju laws are different for women."

She winces at that, again thinking of what sort of future lay ahead of her. As the broodmare and doormat to the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"Yes I understand, but why do that to our ally? Why make friends with the enemy?"

Arashi takes another drink from the bottle and idly begins to play with strands of his sister's hair.

"Because father wishes to play the peacemaker. Hashirama does want to end the feud with the Uchiha Clan and with an Uzumaki as the wife of the enemy Clan Leader, it paves the way for negotiations. And if that doesn't work, whatever side wins, there will be an Uzumaki girl in one of the highest positions in clan politics and Uzushiogakure is safe."

She snorts at her brother's assessment.

"Shrewd yes. Believable? No. The Senju Clan won't forget this betrayal and if the Uchiha Clan wins, they will never look upon us as equals or give us much respect. They will know our clan for liars and traitors even if there is a clan heiress married to their respective leaders. With the politics aside, either me or Mito will be completely disgraced."

Her brother merely smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Yes I suppose so, assuming they don't form a bond. But that is the way of the world isn't it? The way it is for women born into elite Shinobi families. You don't have a choice in the matter and considering the rumours surrounding you from summers past, think yourself glad to have made a marriage this grand."

She looks away and ignores what her brother is insinuating. She had travelled from Uzushiogakure to the fire nation to visit her sister and had thus begun a relationship with Hashirama's brother. She had thought it was a good idea. To be close to Mito, to get away from Uzushiogakure and formulate her own future. The shameless way she flaunted her affair with Tobirama had sent tongues wagging and rather than supporting her liaison with the younger Senju brother, her sister sent her back home in disgrace.

"Yes I suppose I should be glad to spend the rest of my life on my knees pouring sake to a man whose ambition will probably haunt nations of generations to come," She says sarcastically unaware of how close to the truth she was.

Her brother tips the bottle of sake to her.

"Ah, and heartbreak suits you my little sister. Akane Uchiha has a ring to it don't you think?"

* * *

Akane Uzumaki 's aunts spend the rest of the week busily preparing for her upcoming meeting with Uchiha Madara and the wedding that will follow. Measurements are taken of her, elaborate kimonos and yukata's are ordered as well as jewels and ornaments for her hair. Some clothes for battle are ordered and only done so in case she is needed to protect the Uchiha stronghold as the Clan Mistress. Her aunt cheerfully tells her that she should have no need to worry. The Uchiha Clan are a powerful group, her fiancé and his brother even more so. That she has nothing to fear and should easily be able to focus on her wifely tasks.

It takes a lot of self-control not to bite out a nasty retort and keep a cold indifferent exterior. More chests of clothes, goods, scrolls and other valuable items will be ordered for her by Madara when she becomes his wife as befitting of the Clan's Mistress. Or so she is assured. The only satisfaction she gets out of this is knowing that she will have more wealth and elegance than Mito could ever hope for. Mito who often had to travel with her husband on missions and participate in wars. Mito, who had to give birth to a stillborn baby in a camp within the midst of a battlefield because her husband was so set on making a united land.

A familiar sense of pity washes over her. Although she had never forgiven Mito for her treatment of her those few years ago and shaming her away from her home, Akane couldn't help, but feel a little bad at what her sister had suffered because of her husband's ambition. She wonders if Mito has still convinced herself that the death of her baby had been a necessary sacrifice. If both of them believed that.

She looks at herself in the mirror as a servant finishes combing her hair. It was best not to think about Mito. Not to think about Tobirama and whether he still cares for her and to put aside any hopes for joining the Senju Clan and one day making amends with her sister. They were enemies now, with different duties and different loyalties.

She was to be the wife of one of the most powerful Shinobi in the fire nation, however much she hated him.

Her reflection stares back at her, the blue grey of her eyes, the pale whiteness of her skin contrasted with the bright redness of her hair. She may not find love as her sister had or have a very promising and bright future to mark her name and accomplishments as a kunoichi on the battlefield, but she would be the best she could be. She would be proud of her heritage and future title and the children of the future that would carry on the Uzumaki and Uchiha legacy. Grudge who grudge it, it would be done.

* * *

Akane Uzumaki travells in silence within a palanquin. It would have been faster to travel as Shinobi, but as this was to be a formal meeting, it would also be done with proper formality. She and her party would stay a few weeks within Uchiha territory where in front of witnesses, Madara would make her his wife before her fellow clansmen departed and she would begin her new life as the Clan Mistress.

It was now that she began to envy her sister. Mito didn't have to give up her heritage, her alliance or her loyalty to her clan because of a contract of marriage. Mito even as a wife was seen as an ambassador and negotiator for the Uzumaki Clan, having their interests at heart while she served as a loving wife to the Senju Clan's leader. She even kept with her many within her Uzumaki retinue to join the Senju and to serve her.

Things for Akane would be very different and she had been wracking her brain for weeks to figure out if there was a way around it. Once she married Madara, she would have to give up all that made her an Uzumaki and leave it all behind. She would be no peacemaker nor would she have any say or influence in his affairs. She would have to be completely and utterly loyal to the Uchiha clan and devoted to her husband. The Uchiha wouldn't expect anything less.

She sighed in frustration. Her servants had been good in seeking out extra tidbits of information for her, but all of it had been negative. If pretty clothes and babies were all she had to look forward to, Akane simply wondered how she was going to keep herself sane.

"We've arrived my lady," one of her father's shinobi said to her through the drawn curtains of her palanquin. She quietly thanked him and offered him her hand as he helped her out. Everyone got into formation and from the distance Akane could see the Uchiha entourage up ahead. She squinted as she scanned the dark clothed figures and even felt a tinge of fear when she saw their fire fan banners swaying in the wind. She was entering into an unknown world, most likely hated because she was a foreigner and had a reputation of being a Senju's harlot, but she would have to make do. She would work hard, earn their respect and loyalty and make a path for herself. She would be greater than Mito, greater than any other Uzumaki that ever lived. She may not be marrying for love, but she just wanted the title, not the man. He could not disgrace her in public because it would shame his clan.

_I can do this. _

She took a deep breath and waited with cool civility as both clans marched to meet one another. Formalities were said, names were signed on scrolls to bind treaties and form the alliance. Through it all, Akane, hidden behind some women of her family and her clan's shinobi caught glimpses of the man she was to marry. She had heard he was handsome and indeed he far exceeded her expectations, but his eyes were cold and calculating. He gave no indication of scanning the crowd for her face nor was he in a hurry to be formally presented to his bride.

She supposed the good thing about this was that his good looks would make lying beneath him easier and if he truly disliked her as she thought he did, their coupling ritual would be quick and business like, solely for the procreation of children. Akane could live with that. She wouldn't mind if he ignored her for the rest of their married days and only sought her out where necessary. If he wanted to fuck painted whores, he could do so all he liked and she would use his underestimation of her to stab him in the back and take his clan from him one day.

While contemplating this, Akane made sure to keep her face neutral. These were farfetched sentiments, but she would file them away for when she needed them.

"And may I present the Lady Akane Uzumaki, the youngest daughter of Daiki Uzumaki and your wife to be." Akane slowly came forward as members of her family parted to let her meet the Uchiha patriarch. Respectfully she bowed to him and muttered a quiet "Madara-sama," to show her respect.

As she raised her head, she saw him scrutinise her up and down, as if he would dwell deep into the darkest corner of her mind and unravel her secrets and intentions. The look was intimidating, but she knew better than to show how bothered she was by it. Instead she kept her face neutral.

In the end, he nodded to her.

"Lady Akane, it is an honour to finally meet you. Your clansmen have told me much of your beauty and your formidable skills as a kunoichi. I am certain you will bring much to our clan." It was beautifully said, but that smile he was wearing seemed like he had just bitten into an extra sour lemon. Perturbed by this, she lowered her head and thanked him. He gave her the crook of his arm and she gingerly laced her arm in his.

Now that, that awkward presentation had been done, Madara led her up to the main stronghold, owned by the Uchiha's off their base. Servants had prepared it for their arrival and the wedding which was to take place when Madara named the day, within the month as the contract stated.

He spoke not a word to her at all and as they entered the main hall and took their places to dine, he kept his conversation centred towards war with the Hyuuga Clan or mainly spoke to his brother. He barely even glanced at her. Akane knew better than to show any indication that she was insulted by his mannerisms and lack of regard. This was after all, what she expected so why would she let it bother her now?

Many of her clansmen spoke about strategic movements and perhaps being able to obtain some forbidden Hyuuga scrolls. Akane of course wanted to contribute her part, but she knew better than to speak. Even though she was a clan heiress, a powerful kunoichi and specialized in battle formation tactics, she didn't think her fiancée or his clan would appreciate commentary from a woman who was not invited to speak. Perhaps they thought her some insignificant spoilt brat whose skills as a ninja were mediocre at best.

She supposed she could look at it on the bright side. If they though her weak, she could use it to her advantage and assure her own safety if things between her and Madara became too sour. She glanced over at him, seated next to her. He was talking to his brother about adding more areas to the training grounds and scarcely acknowledged her presence. Respectfully she looked away not wanting to be caught staring and instead looked to her aunt, her mother's eldest sister. Her aunt gave her a reassuring smile as if to tell her in that one look that she understood the hard road women must take in this world.

Akane wondered if she could take her aunt, Kotone Uzumaki as her example. Her aunt had been no older than sixteen when she married and spent the next several years birthing one child after another. Given the amount of children that died in infancy or in battle, it was imperative for kunoichi to marry young, produce sons and prepare them for the dark world that lay ahead. Her aunt had lived a troublesome life filled with blood and war. She had fought in armies and killed men, she had forged herself a daunting reputation, something that Akane wanted, yet it hadn't turned out so good for her aunt in the end. All of her children died, killed in battle, destroyed by illness. Her husband was gone and now she was a clan elder and advised Uzumaki policy.

She was a woman of strong will, but Akane wondered if that was the sort of future that awaited her. To lose sons and siblings, to have almost nothing left. It must have been Kotone's pride as an Uzumaki that kept her going and contributing to the wellbeing of the clan. Akane managed to smile weakly back at her and return to her meal. She had to stop letting these negative emotions get to her. She had to stop comparing herself to other people's lives. She would make one for herself and if she made it to old age, she would look back and remember the legacy she left behind.

The feasting continued on late into the night and entertainment followed with stories of glory, dances from servants and gifts to be given to strengthen the alliance. With a nod from her aunt Akane respectfully excused herself from Madara and bid him goodnight. A stern looking Uchiha matriarch led her and the rest of the Uzumaki women to their assigned quarters.

Akane and Kotone were given their own separate accommodations to sleep in and her aunt proceeded to take out her hair ornaments and brush out the long red strands. She untied her niece's many layers of kimono and hung them up for the servants to arrange in the morning. It was all done in absolute silence as she helped Akane into a bedroom yukata and a dark over robe to wear while they sipped some tea before they went to bed.

"What do you think?" Kotone whispered to her quietly. They sat close, aware there were probably Uchiha spies about even though the walls were solid. The Uchiha were a sly clan, who knows what sort of jutsu they had at their disposal to spy on them?

"He's powerful and respected. He has wealth from the lands in the fire nation that they have conquered and he is feared by many. Though I doubt I could make him love me or have much control over his affairs." Kotone went tight lipped at that and set down her tea.

"You do not know your own beauty. He's only a man after all and like many men will give in to carnal needs. You can seduce him easily just as you seduced Tobirama. And if you cannot gain his love, then you can command his respect. You will be his wife, but more importantly you will be the Mistress of the Clan. The position demands reverence from both him and his clansmen."

Akane looked down on the ground, her eyes gazing over the frayed tatami mats they were sitting on. "He barely looked at me all night, let alone speak to me. I will have a lot of work to do," she said dryly. Her aunt nodded at that and gently ran her fingers through her niece's hair. "Marriages like this are always hard things to work on, but you will get there in the end. Madara Uchiha is a difficult man to please who lived a life of hardship and warfare well before he came into power. You on the other hand have always lived a privileged life served on a bended knee. Your knowledge of the true horrors of war is minimal at best even though you are a kunoichi. He knows this and doesn't take it well. While I am sure there are various reasons, I do suspect much of his dislike has to do with you making him the laughing stock of all of the fire nation a few summers past."

Akane gripped her yukata tightly with her hand not finding herself the least bit remorseful.

"Yes, the knowledge a Senju ravished his future bride before he did must certainly have made his blood boil with rage," Akane said nastily. Her aunt couldn't help, but smirk in return. Idle prattle continued on for a little longer before Kotone blew out the candles and the Uzumaki women went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

Akane along with her aunt rises early. There is much to be done and discussed and important individuals to become acquainted with. Some Uchiha women had travelled within the entourage and Akane was required to meet them and learn of the prominent kunoichi that were part of her new clan.

Kotone ordered the servants to draw her niece a bath and made sure they scrubbed every inch of Akane's body, trim her nails and soak her hair in the finest of lavender scented water. All this was to demonstrate the Uzumaki show of wealth, power and beauty. Akane was to take pride in her appearance and her clan to remind the Uchiha that though she may be switching allegiance, she was from a powerful line of shinobi and an elite kunoichi in her own right.

Her aunt stipulated some kohl should be applied to her eyes and a little balm for her lips.

"You are a natural beauty, you do not need more. Madara-sama probably wouldn't appreciate anything fake about you either," she intoned. Akane nodded at that, opting to have most of her hair down, while the upper layers were twisted into a tight bun with a sakura flower to be placed in it. Layers of kimono were wrapped around her with pink and blue and trimmed with gold. Her father certainly spared no expense in these petty displays of Uzumaki power.

Kotone gave a nod of satisfaction seeing her niece dressed up with the beauty and grace as befitting a courtier and lead her out of the sleeping quarters. A servant came by and bowed to them respectfully, inviting them to sit in the rooms occupied by the Uchiha women. Only Kotone and Akane were invited, although there were several other prominent Uzumaki kunoichi and members of Akane's direct family.

"A slight," Kotone mused to her niece. Akane raised a brow and her aunt explained to her in hushed whispers. "The Uchiha are a proud lot. Just as proud as we are and just because Madara-sama will be marrying an Uzumaki doesn't mean those Uchiha women are going to line up to make friends of us any time soon. They cannot slight you directly as you will be the Clan Mistress nor can they refuse an invitation to me because I have all but replaced your mother as far as rank goes. However be prepared for a battle of female wiles and wits my girl. It will be as if we are at a daimyou's court."

They waited quietly as a servant announced their arrival and the Uzumaki women were sent in to meet the arduous kunoichi of the Uchiha clan. Like them, they were dressed as elaborately and finely as any elite members of a prominent tribe and proudly had the symbol of the Uchiha on the backs of their kimonos.

"Lady Kotone, Lady Akane," a stern looking Uchiha woman said to them. Akane took in her features and though she wasn't beautiful and had probably never had been, the kunoichi sat amongst the rest of her women glowing with all the self-importance as if she and not Madara was the leader of the clan.

"I am Uchiha Susumu, Madara- sama's aunt, these two are my daughters Takara and Toshiko. Takara is Izuna-sama's wife. I have a son, Katsura who serves as one of Madara-sama's advisors." Akane nodded her head respectfully to Susumu's daughters. Takara Uchiha greatly interested her. This young woman would be her sister-in-law and probably didn't take to her too kindly now that her status was delegated to that of second lady of the Uchiha. Akane could already see that Takara didn't like her by the grim and cold look upon her face. Somehow, Akane would have to make this woman her ally.

Toshiko looked much more promising and greeted Akane formally with a pleasant smile on her face. The girl was young, probably no older than fourteen and most likely the baby of the family.

"Your daughters are very becoming and beautiful. Are they both kunoichi?" Kotone inquired civilly, but Akane could see that she was on her guard. Lady Susumu spared the Uzumaki matriarch a bland smile and nodded. "My elder daughter is a genjutsu specialist and my younger with an affinity for several elements and the power to conjure up various ninjutsu."

It was clear as day to Akane that Susumu was very proud of her daughters and no doubt pushed them far beyond their limits to get them where they were today. Akane took note of all this. She would observe their abilities and perhaps see if she could pass on any information to her brother back in Uzushiogakure.

Lady Susumu introduced several of the other prominent members of the Uchiha women to them. Cousins of Madara and Izuna, daughters and wives of his advisors. There were plenty of other women back at the complex, they assured Akane, but they were not part of the prominent main family.

"Madara-sama's grandmother will be looking forward to seeing you when you arrive back home. Because of her age, she couldn't make the travel, but she is busy preparing your quarters and all your needs." Akane nodded her thanks wondering what it would be like to meet the Uchiha materfamilias. Of course Akane had heard of the stories of Lady Yori as a child. Madara's father's mother, Lady Yori had earned herself the nickname known as the Datenshi of the fire nation. She had been absolutely beautiful in her youth and had brought armies to their knees with the abilitie of her oracular genjutsu.

To see that the old woman was still alive was merely a testament to her iron will and strength. Akane briefly wondered if she would live old to be feared and respected like that.

"Of course much of this would be overwhelming to a lady like yourself. A girl who has barely seen war nor has much commendable abilities as a kunoichi to spark some interest," Lady Susumu said shrewdly. Ah, so the battle of wits was to begin. Lady Susumu had cordially introduced the Uchiha women so that Kotone wouldn't be able to complain of disrespect, now Susumu could say whatever she wished.

Before Akane could speak, her aunt rushed to her defence.

"True, my niece has not seen much war, but I do recall it was her battle formation tactics and fuinjutsu techniques that caused that humiliating defeat of the battle at the fire nation border with those disgusting sand dwellers. The very same sand dwellers that caused the Uchiha sentry to run and flee as I recall." Kotone's voice was all sweetness and Akane didn't miss the way Lady Susumu's mouth formed into a thin line.

Not leaving the elder Uchiha woman with an opening, Kotone continued. "And not to mention her various successful espionage missions within the other nations. She has gathered for us valuable intel and of course scrolls of powerful and forbidden jutsu to use at our disposal. Madara-sama wasn't lying when he said that she would bring much to the clan."

Akane wasn't sure what to say at this point and so she remained tactfully silent. Lady Susumu simply shrugged.

"I suppose so, we will have to wait and see what Lady Akane contributes to the clan. I am more than certain she will prove to be fertile and fruitful. How many children did her mother bear?" Susumu said, carefully changing the topic.

Kotone as sharp as ever was quick to answer. This was women's business and the provision of children was paramount in continuing lineages and gaining more power. It also assured the position of the clan's family if there was always another heir to take the role if one died.

"Twelve. Most of them died honourably in battle. Five of them remain. Arashi, the eldest brother, Masayoshi, Mito, Satoru and of course Akane."

Lady Susumu appeared pleased with this as far as Akane could tell although this topic made her feel uncomfortable and she felt like nothing more than filly being assessed for its price.

"And you yourself bore seven children?"

Akane looked to see how her aunt would be taking this reminder of her past. Any other person would have thought Lady Susumu was assuring herself of the fertility of the Uzumaki women, but Akane could sense now the intentions of the topic had changed. She was purposely trying to rub salt into her aunt's wounds, perhaps on the unfounded belief that Kotone would forget all propriety and lash out at her, putting the Uzumaki/Uchiha alliance in great jeopardy.

For all of Akane's thoughts on the matter, her aunt remained as cool and as impassive as ever.

"Yes Lady Susumu. Again most of them died honourably in battle. The fortunes of war."

Lady Susumu nodded and looked contemplative. Akane wondered if she had had more than three children altogether and if they too had died on the battlefield in this ninja world of war. Was she thinking of them now?

The odd sense of fellow kunoichi pity was soon gone when Lady Susumu decided to set the foundations of feud and conflict between them.

"Though you have many qualities to commend you Lady Akane I must say that Lady Yori was not happy with this marriage."

This time, it was Akane who decided to speak. She wasn't going to let her aunt do all her defending nor was she going to come across as a silent and subservient individual.

"Oh and why would that be? Madara-sama was in need of a wife and I was conveniently chosen. Was it not to her liking?"

Susumu's eyes ran over Akane as if pondering what sort of challenge she presented. The Uzumaki heiress promised that she would surprise her. She would not let this Uchiha woman walk all over her, usurp her position or override her authority as the Uchiha clan's mistress.

"No my lady I am afraid not. Not since all that talk came about when you followed your sister to the Senju lands."

Though she was hitting the mark, Akane knew what she had to do and simply state what her father had been repeating ever since that incident had occurred.

"False rumours made up by those lying Senju. They knew my honourable father was not pleased with the treaties they had imposed on us even though my sister was given to their leader in marriage. They knew my father was looking elsewhere for an alliance and feared that alliance would be with the Uchiha. Of course it was in their best interests to slander my name and blacken my reputation. That was why I quickly returned home. It makes me shocked to think that an honourable woman such as Lady Yori would even consider the validity of a Senju's claim."

It was beautifully said and Akane could see Susumu's heavy frown of annoyance. To contradict such a statement would cause the woman to swallow her pride and admit that the Senju had used their leader's future wife. Susumu wouldn't dare name her a whore and Akane had the sneaking suspicion she was forbidden to make direct allusions to the issue anyway.

"Perhaps you are quite right, but that is something you will have to speak to Grandmother Yori about. She is doing as she is commanded for you by Madara-sama, but you may not find her so amiable. She even swore at one point that she would dethrone her own grandson and put the younger one Izuna-sama in his place before she admitted a foreign kunoichi within the clan."

"Mother!" Toshiko said in shame faced horror.

Akane narrowed her eyes at this. The veiled threat was there although she didn't think Lady Yori, the Uchiha enigma, was the only one behind this. Making Izuna the Clan Leader would make Susumu's daughter Clan Mistress. A most coveted position.

It was here that Kotone decided to step in. All traces of diplomatic civility gone. This was now a woman with a mission.

"And how does she propose to do that? Because I hardly think Lady Yori would be one to commit something as treasonous as killing her own grandson and causing upheaval within the clan." Akane bit her lip not liking where this conversation was going. It was already treason with what they were speaking of and if relayed to Madara, it could get them all in trouble. Nonetheless, her aunt continued.

"I suppose the only way I could think she could claim Madara-sama unfit to be Clan Leader is to name his mother a whore and him a bastard. Yes, as I recall there was some vile talk surrounding his mother's pregnancy and his birth. Something about her being too friendly with a medic nin from a different clan while her husband was away? I remember my sister, Akane's mother was one of the many who refused to believe such talk and defended the Lady Mistress. Even Batsuma Senju's wife was outraged and believed not a word. Think of that, Batsuma's wife!"

Kotone paused, carefully taking in Susumu's red faced fury. She wasn't perturbed in the least.

"Is that what Lady Yori is planning? To claim Madara a bastard and his mother the harlot of a lowly shinobi?"

Kotone seemed to hit her spot, making Susumu realize the seriousness of what she was saying. Surprisingly though, the elder Uchiha woman appeared to calm down and smooth out the creases from her kimono.

"Of course not," she said lightly.

"I am merely commenting on Lady Yori's disagreement with the marriage. She is an old woman speaking in anger. You need not mind it too much."

Seeing that Susumu was defeated, Akane spared a glance to her smiling aunt before sweetly replying,

"Shall I call you aunt too?"

And had the satisfaction of seeing Susumu grit her teeth and glare at the floor.

* * *

Breakfast was served and all of them sat together informally. Akane took the opportunity to sit with Takara and Toshiko and get to know them better. Kami knows, she needed some allies.

"Have you gone on many missions?" Akane asked the younger Uchiha sister politely. Toshiko was more than obliging. In fact she had been on several patrol missions, as an envoy for diplomacy needs with other daimyou and had even escorted a fire nation princess on her way to be married.

"What was she like? This princess?"

Toshiko quickly swallowed down a mouthful of rice so that she could answer. She appeared honoured that Akane would take such interest in her and the older kunoichi felt it was because despite Toshiko's skill, she was often ignored because of her age and the fact that she was eclipsed by her sister who had the sharingan and was the wife of the second in command.

"Very regal, very generous. She wasn't very beautiful under all that make up, rather plain in appearance, but she was a noble and gracious lady. She gave me one of her outer layer kimonos as a gift too. Perhaps when we return back home, I can show it to you. It is very fine, pure silk and dyed with such wonderful patterns and scenery."

Akane smiled. It was nice she supposed, when the leaders of nations showed their gratitude. "Yes that would be lovely. I am sure you earned it too." Toshiko beamed at her and promptly returned to her meal. Akane took care to avoid the way Susumu's eyes studied them. She briefly wondered if Susumu was sharp enough to see her intentions of making allies and planting the seeds of discord for the future, but on second thought probably not. She decided that the aunt of Clan's Leader was merely annoyed with how warm her younger daughter was being to an Uzumaki.

Takara was less then accommodating. She kept her sentences short, only spoke to Akane when she needed to answer and was anything but compliant. Akane made sure she didn't let her displeasure show, but she would need to tread very carefully around the young woman.

"Do you join your husband on the battlefield Takara-san?" The kunoichi looked at her with steely dark grey eyes as if holding back an insult. Akane waited expectantly, genuinely interested in what Takara would have to say.

"No my lady. It is disgraceful for wives to be on the battlefield unless it is completely necessary. The Uchiha way of life for women is centred towards a more domestic role. Although we are expected to be exceptional shinobi, our primary task is looking after the stronghold while the men are away and teaching the younger children the early arts and ways of ninja. Madara-sama himself emphasizes this for Uchiha women."

This wasn't news to her. She had always suspected Madara Uchiha to err on the side of chauvinism, but she was deeply interested in why. Despite all conventions, his own mother had fought on the battlefield alongside her husband Tajima Uchiha.

"Why is that?" Akane asked carefully. "Is it because he wishes the Uchiha women to be safe and protected?"

Takara looked down at her food and used her chopsticks to play with a few grains of rice.

"Madara-sama's mother died on the battlefield leaving him an orphan. "

Ah, so that partially explained his reasons. However oppressing half the clan's population was worse not better. She would have to fix that.

"And your mother Lady Akane? She is not well known for anything in the fire nation." It was meant to be a cruel jab, but Akane answered the question as politely as she could. In fact she would see if she could gain some mutual understanding out of the girl. Her aunt had informed her that Takara had suffered a miscarriage a few months ago. It might work to her advantage.

"No, my mother almost never engaged in warfare, if any at all. Like my aunt, she married young and could hardly join the Uzumaki clan in warfare because she almost constantly pregnant. You heard what my aunt said about the many children she birthed. I was her last and she died giving birth to me."

For an instant, she saw Takara's face soften and the young woman looked away again.

"A troublesome business it is," was all she said.

Akane made a sound of agreement.

"Yes, but for the greater good of the ninja world."

In saying that though, Akane did not believe it at all. Kunoichi worth should extent to more than the amount of sons they bear or the advantageous marriages they gained to form alliances. It seemed the ninja world in regards to women was not that much different to the world of noble women who served the daimyous.

* * *

After their dishes were cleared away, some of the Uchiha women entertained them with music from the koto. Akane relaxed back content to listen while her aunt and Susumu Uchiha hissed like two cats in a barnyard when summons came from Madara himself.

"He requests to see the Lady Akane at once," the servant stipulated. Akane spared her aunt a glance and rose up gracefully. "You may tell Madara-sama that I will be there shortly and how honoured I am." The servant nodded and went to do her bidding. Kotone excused herself from the Uchiha women and followed her niece out.

To be honest, she found the summons a little strange. Things were still to be done formally and as tradition required, they wouldn't really have a proper moment alone together until their wedding night. Perhaps she wasn't going to go alone; perhaps he was with a few of his clansmen or still negotiating with hers.

"I will go with you," her aunt said. Akane raised her brow wondering how her aunt would defy Uchiha Madara's orders. She supposed her aunt was reading between the lines. He hadn't exactly said that she was to come alone, just that he wanted to see her. Nodding to her aunt, Akane summoned one of the servants waiting outside the Uchiha women's quarters to escort them to Madara's rooms.

It was a large stronghold and Akane took the chance to absorb the details of the many doors, the scenery outside when they passed an open sliding door and the many turns and twist. Akane bit back a sigh of annoyance when she realized how far away Madara had kept the Uzumaki women. No, he clearly did not like them. Not one bit.

Yet he had no choice. He needed this alliance; he needed to amass more power.

Akane waited patiently outside his main presence chamber as the servant announced their arrival before they were sent in.

He was seated at the end of the room sitting calmly upon a cushion. He did not invite them to sit and swept his eyes over them with vague interest.

"You summoned me Madara-sama?"

Immediately his dark onyx eyes focused on her face. She couldn't decipher his look, it was quite bland.

"Yes, while it isn't strictly tradition, I thought to speak to you alone."

His voice made it clear that he was not impressed that her aunt had tagged along. Nonetheless he wasn't being directly rude to her.

"Oh," was all Akane said stupefied. What did he want to speak to her about?

Standing up, the Uchiha leader beckoned her forward. "Come. We will speak in my private quarters. Lady Kotone you will forgive me, my servants will serve you some wine imported from the continental regions. I recommend you try it. My brother will be here shortly to keep you company while I converse with my bride."

His voice held no warmth at all and Kotone looked like she wanted to argue the impropriety of it all, but stopped short when she saw the warning look from Madara. Instead she nodded her assent and spared her niece a reassuring glance.

Wordlessly, Akane followed Madara down a short hallway, behind some thick oak wooden doors and into his bedroom.

It was here she realized she was completely and utterly alone and couldn't help the feeling for foreboding that came over her when Madara sat on a chair and smiled at her wickedly.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know too much about feudal Japanese courts as I am mostly into European Medieval history, but from tidbits of information, aristocracy is similar in regards to people of rank, courtly manners and values on female chastity. Even so from information here and there, in the feudal era, while the wives of Samurai and nobles were confined to gilded golden cages and expected to be devoted mothers and wives, they were taught to fight and were expected to defend their homes if it were attacked. I applied these elements to Madara's era of warfare. Keeping up a little bit with the Manga, both Tajima Uchiha and Batsuma Senju were the fathesr of many sons who had died in battle. Like in reality this fictional world also bears witness to infant mortality rates and women's roles. Shinobi back then didn't stop short when it came to killing children (as we see Hashirama crying in the manga when his seven year old brother was torn to shreds by an enemy clan). And so I expect that while clan women were taught to be kunoichi, they were still expected to stay home and produce sons (most of them canon fodder) for the good of the clan and to contribute to war. So in essence, such themes will be recurring in the story because they bear great significance to the survival of clans, e.g. marriage alliances, producing children. You know what they say, Behind Every great Man...**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

* * *

"Madara-sama?" Akane questioned, careful to school her expression to that of serene confusion. In reality though, she knew whatever he was planning to say to her or do to her wasn't going to be pleasant. Still though, she was an elite kunoichi. She would maintain her composure and dignity all the same.

The smile, that unkind smile, was still on his face.

"I have decided we are going to get…better acquainted."

Akane wasn't foolish enough as to uncomprehend his meaning, but she chose to anyway. She needed to get back to her aunt. She did not like where this was heading.

"I think we should discuss whatever you need in front of my aunt or another lady. It is dishonourable to…"

He stood up and brushed passed her. For a split moment, she thought he had given up. That he was in no mood for whatever ridiculous display she was planning and to let her out because it was beneath him. She couldn't be more wrong.

He locked the door.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"I told you, we are going to become better acquainted."

He moved closer to her. Any other woman would have started backing away, begged for mercy or screamed hysterically, but Akane knew better. First it would ruin her pride, second she didn't doubt for a minute he would use more brutal force if necessary to restrain her and keep her quiet and third, she couldn't dare fight him because if everyone found out it would ruin the alliance and disgrace her. They were betrothed and while not customary to consummate at this stage, he was well within his rights.

Still though, she tried to see if there was any way she could prevent him from doing this. While at any opportunity she would have used this to seduce him, doing so before they were officially married was risky at best. He may well put her aside if he was not pleased with her. Once he married her though, he was stuck.

She felt his hand grip her waist and even through the many layers of kimono, she could still feel how tightly he was holding her.

He pushed her backwards and she uncomfortably felt her lower back knock into his desk.

"Madara-sama I don't think…"

"Hush," is all he said. At this moment Akane looked directly into his eyes. They are as cold as the black depths of an ocean. "You're beautiful at least. Even prettier than your sister Mito," he remarked to her and began to untie the sashes of her obi.

"What are you doing?" Akane says firmly, starting to lose her grip on things. This couldn't be happening, not to her! She hadn't expected him to be romantic or very considerate during bedding, but to be raped with her aunt in the next room?

Madara sighed in annoyance.

"We are going to consummate our betrothal. I thought it was obvious." Akane pursed her lips and pressed a hand against his chest, noting the firmness of the hardened muscle underneath his high collared shirt. She gave it a firm push, but he doesn't budge.

"I will not," she says quietly, a note of warning in her voice.

Madara merely smirked at her in amusement as if he is being threatened by a fly.

"It will be done on our wedding night; it makes no difference if it is done now. Besides, I would also like a glimpse of what I am buying," he says scathingly.

Akane bit her bottom lip, feeling degraded and completely insulted. Buying? Like she was some sort of fat livestock for barter and sale?

"This is a dishonour to me. You shame me with my aunt in the next room, before we are even married. You shame my clan to even consider this," she bites out. Madara, to her dismay is hardly perturbed. Instead he grabs the back of her hair in a fistful and yanks it backwards hard so that her face is tilted towards his.

"Dishonour to you? My _dear, _you don't have any honour. I know you are no virgin so you do not need to fear me finding out you are not one. I can't tell you the amount of my men and servants and even some of the Uzumaki clansmen who despised you who came to me and told me you were rutting with that Senju ninja like a common whore. All this behind your father's back while he was brokering a marriage for you, to me."

Akane stared at him, feeling her mouth go dry. She couldn't deny it and there was no point repeating her father's lie to him. This was Uchiha Madara after all. Instead she went tight lipped and said nothing. Her eyes briefly looked away. He tugged on her hair tighter, enough to hurt and she winced, forcing herself to look back up at him.

In pure unadulterated hatred, she wanted spit in his face and ask him how he liked being made a cuckhold and the laughing stock of the entire fire nation because of it. Yet such a remark would earn her a punishment she didn't even want to consider. She was very much aware of his oracular powers. Even she had not been spared the stories of how he could torture people with his kekkei genkai.

Despite all this, she found her words.

"Then why go ahead with it," she whispered.

Madara's grip loosened and instead he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"It was needed if the Uchiha are going to succeed. Consider yourself more a hostage than an offering of peace. Your binding to me assures your father's good behaviour. Do you think I'm a fool to not see his game? That is why I went ahead with it. It is high time the Uzumakis sided with their rightful related clan." In other words, he wanted Uzushiogakure.

So that was it was it? If he honestly believed she could be used as a bargaining chip then he was a complete fool despite claiming otherwise. He didn't know what sort of man her father was. How willingly and easily Daiki would sacrifice his children for the good of the clan. Of course though, she didn't voice this to Madara.

She stood silently as he pulled off the outer kimonos, but when she grabbed his hand to stop him again, he lost all patience.

"If that is the reason for you going ahead with this marriage then you do not need to do this now," she insisted.

Madara merely held her tight while he sat down on his chair again.

"Oh, I need to. Like I said I do want a glimpse of what I purchased despite whatever lack of desire or feelings you have towards me."

Akane clenched her fist.

"Then let me go as I am sure you feel the same way."

He smirked at her and forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Indeed. I am not fond of spoiled meat nor do I want another man's leftovers. Particularly a Senju's leftovers, but it must be done and you will show me your obedience and your loyalty through this. No more resistance Akane. I mean it. If I have to use more force I will. You wouldn't be able to fight me and when I am finished I will throw out of this room barely clothed in front of my brother and your aunt and I would not care an ounce for your shame."

Frozen in shock, Akane had no choice, but to consider her options. In the end her duty to her clan won and so she swallowed her pride. She was sure many women had to go through with this and had to do it smiling. She would do what she needed to for the alliance and plan her vengeance on Madara later.

She took a deep breath and momentarily closed her eyes.

Madara tugged her arm.

"No more hesitation. You can lift up the rest of those pretty kimonos of yours and ride me like the slut that you are and then we will be done with this business."

Akane let out a breath hoping for one last chance.

"Please not here."

She almost curses herself. She did not like begging. She did not like the position she was in.

"I could come to you tonight, when everyone is asleep. Just not while there are people in the next room."

He was unmoved and his gaze was flat.

"Is that what you did with Tobirama? Tch Forget it. No and I will not repeat myself. You are a self-proclaimed whore and I will have you like one. Now begin."

There really was no way out of this short of summoning up a water jutsu and making a run for it. Something she couldn't do.

And so reluctantly, she lifted the layers of kimono and her under linen and moved on top of him.

Pleased by this, Madara helpfully brought out his manhood from his pants and Akane use his shoulders to lift herself up a little so that he could be guided in. In anger and sarcasm she wanted to tell him to put 'it' back in his trousers where it belonged, but such displays of mockery and disobedience to the man who was to be her husband would be disastrous. She remained quiet.

She didn't want to look at him and so buried her face against his neck. Thankfully it seems he didn't expect her to do the movements for him and so thrusted himself up and down inside her and gripped her waist to assist with the movement. Akane clutched his shirt at the shoulders hard and gritted her teeth in anger and pain.

She says nothing as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close as he continues the movements and she closes her eyes, wishing for it to all be over. He gives a momentary groan of pleasure and finishes off with a few deep breaths. They sit like that for a few long moments more. She thinks Madara is sniffing her hair, but she is not sure.

Eventually his grip loosens and Akane climbs off him straight away. Careful not to look at him, she fixes her kimonos and reaches for the outer layers that were left crumpled on the ground.

"Don't you cry," he says sharply when he sees her eyes begin to fill with water. Akane glares at him and uses the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her eyes. Oddly, Madara hands her a small handkerchief and while she very much wants to slap his hand away, she accepts it wordlessly.

"You said you do not want to be shamed. If they see you crying, then will know. Now stop."

Retying her sash and obi and throwing on her final outer kimono, she retorts back.

"Your hurt me," she said resentfully and observed the bruising on her wrist. She was sure there was more on her upper arms and waist too.

Madara simply tilts his head to the side as if he is indifferent to her pain.

"I'll try not to in the future, but it is your own fault. You should not resist and move so much then I won't have to hold you so firmly."

Akane swallowed hard, eyes puffy and red, humiliated with her womanhood burning in pain.

"Future?" She says, thinking he is talking about their relationship after marriage.

He ignores her for the moment and fixes his attire accordingly.

"I will visit your rooms from now on. It is my right and you will show me your submission. You can tell that charming aunt of yours that this is your wish and mine. When I come, she is to sleep elsewhere or she may stay guard and wait up for you outside your doors. It makes no difference to me."

Anger coursed its way through her veins. She hadn't armed herself with any kunai. The Uchiha women would have considered it a threat. However the urge to attack him, to do something to hurt him was almost overwhelming.

"As if my aunt would buy that excuse!"

Madara shrugs at her. He comes to her side and though she wants nothing more than to hit him and make him go away, she remains obedient and dutiful as he told her to. He places some hair behind her ear that was out of place and loops her arm in his.

"Your aunt will understand the necessity of this and she will know I mean to stay true to this alliance however much a fool your father thinks he is playing me. Perhaps you will already be in foal by your wedding night. God only knows."

He unlocks the door and for the life of her, Akane cannot believe this man nor what he just did to her. He was almost as bad as her father.

"She will know me to be disgraced and she will not take it lightly." It was a pathetic threat, but the only one she had.

It didn't faze Madara in the slightest.

"I don't think so. You are utterly disgraced already."

* * *

He knew he was late, but he was scarcely bothered to care. No doubt his father would be furious, but the old coot could lump it for all it was worth. He was merely waiting for the old man to die. The Uzumaki patriarch had outlived his usefulness.

As he opened the doors, the council members stopped in what appeared to be a heated debate and turned towards him. His father was sitting at the head of the table, the anger in his eyes flaring to life. "It is about time you joined us Arashi. We will talk about your lateness later. For now, take a seat."

He did as he was told, taking the customary seat on his father's right hand side. He looked to the two left, now occupied by other council members. Seats normally occupied by Kotone and Mito when she was here and then Akane. He frowned and then listened to his father intercede with his advisors' worries.

"I still have my reservations about this marriage. I do not trust those Uchiha, they will play us false and I have no doubt they would use the Lady Akane against us."

Arashi looked to his father, whose expression was as stoic as ever.

"I am well aware of the snakes of the Uchiha Clan. It was precisely why I made an alliance with them. We now have a spy in their midst and there is nothing they can do about it. This is all for the safety of Uzushiogakure. The Uchiha and the Senju are two of the most feared and powerful clans in the entire ninja world. It is imperative we have proper defences against them. Unlike the clans of the fire nation, we of the Uzumaki managed to curb all the other clans and civilians within Whirlpool and take control. We made a united nation proving our superiority. Something the Uchiha and the Senju have still failed to do." Daiki paused, pleased no one had cause to interrupt him yet and continued.

"My daughter will be able to get for us what we need and although some of her inheritance is to go to Uchiha Madara, she has a trump card against them and will use it when needed. Kotone will speak to her about it. She knows her duty and I trust her to complete the task successfully. I have covered all my bases so if things go wrong, she can use that same trump card to placate the Uchiha. Either way, Uzushio will be safe."

Silence ensured, but it wasn't long before someone spoke up.

"And the Senju? It can't be long before they send an envoy demanding to know why we've made an alliance with the Uchiha. I know that Hashirama probably won't break any treaties considering Lady Mito is his wife, but in the future? I doubt the Senju would be obliging to us in any shape or form knowing we are caught divided loyalties."

Daiki shrugged at his advisor with indifference.

"It is not their affairs to meddle into. Uzumaki business is Uzumaki business. They have no cause to complain. We have not broken any deal with them and besides, last I recalled, Hashirama was trying to open up negotiations with the Uchiha. Give it time; my daughter won't fail in getting us what we need. You will see."

The council went on, moving away from the Uchiha alliance towards more economical problems and a possible war with the land of waves. Throughout it all Arashi neither put in commentary nor interest. These were matters that were continuously coming up. The council was so focused on things that could possibly go wrong, not on the benefits if things turned out right. His father didn't become the Clan Leader for no reason. Did they not think he had a backup plan?

"Dismissed."

The council elders bowed and left respectfully. In the end it was just Arashi and Daiki left in the room.

"Why were you late?"

Arashi turned his gaze on to the kunai he was twirling between his fingers.

"I was sparring with Satoru. I lost track of time."

Surprisingly, his father nodded and accepted the excuse. A little odd, but the old man was in a good mood.

"I think he needs a wife. He is in his twenties already" he adds by way of conversation. The corner of his father's mouth tug up slightly.

"What do you think?"

Arashi looked at his father. Age had not been kind to him, but then again, Daiki had become a father late in life and had been nearly forty when Arashi had been born. The man was in his seventies now after all.

"About Akane's marriage?"

His father nodded. Arashi inwardly sighed knowing he was going to ruin Daiki's good mood. His wife wouldn't be thrilled that they had quarrelled again.

"Do you think I should be pleased that you have made my youngest sister, who is only a few years older than my own daughter, a bedroom bitch to that Uchiha dog? For whatever plans you have to destroy their clan, you sure picked a cowardly way to do it. Really father, using your own daughter like a common dumpling house wench? It is nothing to congratulate yourself on."

He could see his father's eyes snap cold and Arashi wondered how the man could have the sheer audacity to act offended. He often talked about the Uchiha snakes as he called them. Those false pretenders, those red eyed liars and yet he was stooping as low as them. Really, conquering the Uchiha Clan through feminine wiles was an insult not an honour. His poor sister would have to suffer the consequences.

Daiki crossed his arms, not in the mood to argue with his defiant firstborn. What a shame Arashi gained too much of his mother's intemperate and headstrong personality traits. In a male Uzumaki, it was quite a disadvantage.

"Do not refer to your sister like that. She is doing a great thing for our village and understands her duty. This world isn't in black and white. We are about the go into war with the Land of Waves and we need to make sure those fire nation clans are kept at bay. It matters not how we do it, just that it is done. Simper to your wife all you like Arashi, when I die I would have done more for this village than you could ever hope for."

The glare he shot his father with his dark blue eyes would have frightened a lesser man, but it seemed his father was more than use to his emotional outbursts.

"Refer to her as what? A dumping wench? An Uchiha's plaything? Madara's personal doxy? If I recall father you are the one who beat her senseless when she returned from the fire nation and called her a shameless cunt. I am merely reflecting your opinions of her."

Daiki shot up so fast, Arashi was sure he was about to engage in battle. Despite being old, the Uzumaki vitality kept him as strong as ever. On his guard, Arashi waited for his father to speak.

"Do not twist my words boy. You know she needed to be taught a lesson after that scandal with Hashirama's brother. She is my daughter. An elite kunoichi. She cannot command her own fate or life. It will always be intricately entwined to her clan and her family. She will do her duty and she will be honoured to do it, however undesirable the task may be. I have complete faith in her abilities. Your mother gave me several daughters and though most of them died, Akane was the prettiest and most promising. She wasn't beautiful for no reason. She didn't have exceptional chakra control for no reason. She didn't excel at creating more fuinjutsu for no reason. She was born for a purpose and this is it. She will bring the Uchiha to their knees, I am sure of it. Now get out of my sight."

He dared to stay a few more moments and glare sharply at his father before getting up and leaving. He half expected a kunai to be thrown at his back. What he got instead was a threat as he opened the door to leave the room.

"Never again will you disrespect me in such a way. I have two others sons. I can easily make one of them my heir instead of you. Hear this Arashi, I care for my children, but I care for my land and clan more. I will have no regrets sacrificing any of my children for the sake of the Uzumaki. If Akane has to fall, so be it, as long as it is for the good of the clan and Uzushiogakure is safe. If Mito has to perish because she chooses her husband instead of her true family then I will have no qualms about killing her too. I have already sacrificed seven of my children in wars and missions for the sake of the clan so don't think I won't sacrifice the five I have remaining. The Uzumaki is a big family. There is always an heir to take place. Remember that."

* * *

When Akane emerged from the room with Madara and saw her aunt engaged in a game of shogi with the younger Uchiha brother, it took a lot to maintain her composure. She hoped it wasn't obvious on her face what had happened, but yet her aunt seemed to know anyway with the pitying look she gave her.

"Brother, Akane-san," Izuna said cheerfully.

"Lady Kotone was obliging me at a game of shogi. Will you join us?"

Akane did not want to sit and play shogi. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible. Sitting down to play a board game with Madara and his brother as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just been raped would be beyond unbearable.

It seemed though that Madara had a shred of human decency and refused.

"Maybe another time Izuna. I think I will give leave for Lady Akane and her aunt to rest before dinner is served in the main hall tonight."

Taking this as her cue to go, Akane removed her arm from his and headed to the door. Her aunt followed.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama," she said quickly before leaving the room.

Her aunt followed and they continued the journey back to their rooms in silence. When they got to the main sleeping quarters, Kotone dismissed the servants and proceeded to remove Akane's kimonos.

Akane didn't have to say anything. Her aunt had already guessed what had gone wrong.

"Bruises on the arm and wrist, a few around your waist. I take it he wasn't too brutal?"

Akane slipped into the water of a hastily drawn bath, grateful to make herself clean again and lose the feeling of his seed between her legs.

"No aunt," Akane said quietly.

Kotone sat next to the bath in silence, expecting her niece to continue. Eventually, she did.

"He was surprisingly gentle. Or as gentle as could be expected. As you told me, he expressed his disgust with my past surrounding Tobirama. Other than that, he made it clear his dislike for us and our clan, but admitted the necessity of the alliance."

Her aunt nodded and grabbed a bucket to help pour water over her niece's hair. She didn't blame her for wanting to be meticulously clean again. While Kotone had somewhat expected this, it infuriated her to see her niece being used in such a way too.

"Was he pleased with you?"

Akane rested her head back, letting her aunt massage her forehead in order to relax her from her ordeal. She didn't really want to talk about it, but knew even matters concerning her body were clan business.

"I suppose so. He said I was beautiful. More beautiful than my sister and he insists on visiting my room every night from now on."

Kotone made a sound of satisfaction. It unnerved Akane, but she knew her aunt was merely considering the clan.

"Then you must do your duty," she surmised.

Akane frowned, but she couldn't protest. She would have to grit her teeth and endure and somehow, eventually use it to win his love or respect.

"From now on his act will be for his desire for you and duty to his own clan. Do not be too worried by it now. His rape today was payback so you could feel the humiliation he felt at being scorned by you in the middle of a treaty brokering. Perhaps to act as a reminder that he was not going to have an Uzumaki wife control his affairs or him in any way. Don't let it trouble you. Things will get better."

Her aunt sounded so sure, but Akane scarcely believed her. To start their marriage off with a threat and a rape seemed like a big hurtle to get over for mutual understanding. She could hardly expect remorse on Madara's part.

Sensing her niece's dismay, Kotone persisted in making her look towards a brighter future.

"You will be his wife. Think of that. One of the most powerful women in the fire nation. When you bear him sons, I'm sure his care for you will increase tenfold. Most men do."

Akane didn't reply and instead continued to wash her body.

"I suppose on the bright side you could content yourself on always walking in front of Lady Susumu and her lackey daughters. Izuna was just informing me idly how his wife was utterly dismayed that she could no longer wear or own the jewels and kimonos of the Clan's Mistress. Shall you mind her contempt for the rest of your days? Izuna informs me she was pretty adamant about making him convince Madara that you don't need them as you are not an Uchiha."

Akane turned to face her aunt. If it was a war they wanted, a war those Uchiha women and Madara would get.

"Do you know aunt? I shan't mind at all."


End file.
